The reinforced valve stem generally relates to valves for air inflation and more specifically to a valve that inserts from the exterior through a rim to the interior of a tire.
In bays, shops, and along roads, numerous tires have their valves, more particularly valve stems changed. Tires have their tread that meets the road and sidewalls perpendicular to the tread. Tires have sidewalls upon both sides of the tire that extend partially towards the center, or towards a rim. At the innermost portion of each sidewall, the tire has an encased bead. The bead is a thickened portion of the sidewall surrounding metal wire. A wheel generally has two parallel and spaced apart rims upon its circumference. The rims have a greater diameter than the substantial portion of the tire's inner circumference. The beads then mount against the rim sealing the tire to the rim. The rims extended upon the edges of a wall to which the spokes of the wheel join. The wheel contains one aperture through the wall that allows passage of air into the tire.
The aperture admits a valve to regulate the admission of air into the tire. The valve generally inserts from between the rims, through the wall, with its tip located inwardly, that is, towards the center of the wheel. The valve has a biased member that closes upon an internal aperture, retaining air within the tire. A tight seal of the bead allows for inflation of the tire without an inner tube. Inflation occurs upon a user placing an air hose upon the valve. Air pressure from the hose exceeds the strength of the biased member so that the member relaxes and allows air to flow into the tire. The air then attains the proper pressure and the user removes the air hose from the valve so that the biased member seals the internal aperture again, keeping the tire inflated.
Valve stems are used on many vehicles including motorcycles. From time to time, a valve stem fails for a host of reasons and a motorcycle rider or shop has to replace the valve. Existing valves require removing the wheel from the motorcycle and demounting the tire from the wheel. The user then inserts a valve as described above. Changing a valve requires many steps.